


Lista de actualizaciones disponible

by manisseta



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para este prompt de <a href="http://musguita.livejournal.com/">musguita</a>: </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Oh! I love you a lot; Oh! I love you from the top of my heart</i><br/>And you can see through my mistakes<br/>Oh! I’ll tell it to you now; Oh! I’ll tell it from the top of my heart </p><p> </p><p>Agradecimientos y orgasmos a Sufjan Stevens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lista de actualizaciones disponible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musguita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/gifts).



Eduardo abre la puerta y allí está Mark, a 5000 quilómetros de donde lo dejó por última vez, con toda la ropa y la compostura que Eduardo se había encargado de quitarle a base de lengua y dedos. Hacía unas veinte horas y tres mojitos de todo eso, dos en el avión y uno que Eduardo se había preparado al llegar a casa con ron híper dulce y menta rancia. Por un instante, sospecha que la resaca le está regalando una alucinación muy jodida. Pero no. 

Aquí está Mark, a menos de un metro de Eduardo, con el puño apretado entorno lo que parece ser un panfleto y ojeras amarillentas. 

‒¿Qué haces...? ‒empieza Eduardo, pero calla enseguida porque Mark abre el puño, despliega el papel con manos temblorosas y probablemente jamás un folio ha sido doblado en tantas partes sin terminar siendo una manualidad japonesa. Mark carraspea, empieza a leer, y Eduardo empieza a flipar. 

‒Eduardo. He venido aquí con la intención de pedirte que consideres asentar nuestra relación a un nivel más serio, más formal y más constante que hasta hora. 

Eduardo parpadea. 

‒Debes de estar de puta coña ‒dice al cabo de un instante, pero Mark no se amedrenta. Sus manos, de hecho, sujetan el folio en calma, y tiene las facciones afiladas en gesto determinado. 

‒Considero ‒prosigue Mark con voz serena‒ que después del giro que tomó nuestra relación hace ya casi dos años, y todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces, esta fase de indefinición ya no tiene razón de ser. Si alargamos mucho más el carácter esporádico y secreto de nuestra relación, llegaremos a un punto de no-retorno y el proyecto de una vida en común se desvanecerá ‒Mark levanta un momento la mirada del papel sudado y mira a Eduardo gravemente‒. Esto último me lo ha dicho mi psicóloga. 

‒Ah. 

Mark sonríe un poco, mueca nerviosa y cómplice que Eduardo reconoce de cuando están entre sábanas y poca luz, y Eduardo pregunta quieres que y Mark dice que sí con la boca y los ojos y las piernas. Eduardo ve esa sonrisa ahora y tiene el reflejo de cerrar los ojos gracias a los gramos de instinto de supervivencia que le quedan. Su kamikaze interior acumula ya kilos enteros, así que el parpadeo no dura más de dos segundos y Eduardo vuelve a abrir los ojos. 

Cuando lo hace, Mark asiente con la cabeza y continúa leyendo. Cabrón. 

‒Considero que nuestra relación debe actualizarse antes de quedar obsoleta y, con el tiempo, inútil. No quiero que seamos como ese ordenador que se estropea cada semana por culpa del mal uso, hasta que termina tan roto que vale más la pena comprar uno nuevo que repararlo ‒a Eduardo se le escapa una risotada seca, incrédula, y Mark le lanza una mirada primero descolocada y luego ofendida. 

‒Perdón ‒se disculpa Eduardo sinceramente‒. Sigue, por favor. 

Mark tiene un segundo de duda, mira a la izquierda y derecha del pasillo estúpidamente, como si de verdad pensara que alguno de los vecinos de Eduardo pueda tener interés en levantarse a las siete de la mañana de un domingo para espiar la declaración de amor más extraña del mundo. 

Porque esto es lo que está pasando. Mark se le está declarando. Hostiaputa. 

‒Por supuesto, tengo en cuenta puede que no tú no quieras llevar esta relación a otro nivel ‒sigue Mark por fin‒ y que quieras dejarla en el trastero o en un eco-parque, como a un PC viejo, pero a mí me gustaría darle el intento que siento que se merece. Quisiera mmm... hacer un formateo en condiciones ‒Mark para unos instantes y coge aire. Sin ser casi consciente de ello, Eduardo también‒. Con ello no pretendería que olvidáramos lo que pasó... lo que te hice. Pero no creo que eso sea posible, hagamos lo que hagamos. Porque como todo el mundo sabe, un ordenador nunca es el mismo después de un formateo. Y yo tampoco quiero que lo sea. 

Mark se detiene de nuevo, pero esta vez parece no atreverse a levantar la vista. 

‒Me gustaría que tuvieras en consideración mi propuesta y que los dos pudiéramos encontrar una manera de hacernos funcionar. Lo que te dije en Washington en la boda de Chris es verdad ‒esto último Mark no lo lee del papel, se lo dice a Eduardo directo, mirándole ahora a los ojos ahora a la boca, con esa esperanza simple y expuesta que no se da por sentando en alguien como Mark ‒. Te quiero ‒dice, como aquella vez con gemelos en los puños y cava en el aliento‒. Mucho. Y… bueno ‒Mark vuelve a plegar el papel primero en dos, luego en cuatro y luego en seis vueltas‒. ¿Qué piensas? ‒murmura y Eduardo… Bueno. 

Eduardo le mira con la boca abierta, durante varios segundos que puede que lleguen a un minuto, o dos. El cuerpo mientras se le va volviendo loco con tanto alboroto, los pies descalzos y helados, la cabeza que sigue sin perdonarle los mojitos y el corazón a mil repartiendo calor, diciendo que sí, vale, enseguida, formateo, y de éste es mi virus a éste es mi novio, mamá. 

‒Joder, Mark ‒Eduardo se pasa la mano por la cara‒. Me has escrito una carta de amor ‒dice todavía sin poder creérselo. 

Mark no se molesta en esconder el orgullo hacia su hazaña. 

‒Y encima ha sido en el rato del avión ‒añade. 

‒Una carta de amor rara de cojones, a decir verdad ‒comenta Eduardo. 

Mark se encoge de hombros, así que Eduardo insiste. 

‒Una carta de amor en la ha aparecido la palabra eco-parque ‒dice en tono crítico, y eso ya empieza a picar. Mark se balancea sobre sus zapatillas de deporte y le dirige una mirada de fastidio al techo, y Eduardo sonríe y viaja mentalmente a su habitación y sí, qué bien, tiene condones. 

‒Eh, bueno. A ver. 

‒Y has repetido la palabra relación muchas veces ‒le interrumpe Eduardo mientras da un paso hacia delante‒. He contado cuatro por lo menos. 

‒Bueno, no soy un puto poeta, Eduardo ‒replica Mark, pero no está enfadado. El giro de la relación había tenido mucho que ver con eso, con que Mark ya no supura enfado, ni hunde a nadie con desinterés, ni tiene problema en tragarse horas de avión para pedirle a Eduardo que sean novios‒. ¿Qué esperabas? 

‒Esto ‒dice Eduardo, serio, antes de cogerle por la sudadera y atraerlo hacia sí mismo‒. Justamente esto ‒murmura contra los labios de Mark, antes de besarlos. 


End file.
